Sleep
by Yaoi-fangirl-Dark-side
Summary: Edward is so tired and want to sleep. And while he is starting to drift in to sleep, he gets a strange dream. EdxEnvy.


**Sleep.**

**---**

Edward came home that evening, hoping he could eat and then threw himself in his bed after a long day on the military. Poor naive boy.

Edward opened the door and walked into the house they were staying at, at the moment. He had direction to the kitchen. But on the midway, he almost tripped over at black cat that speeded past him. It took him a moment to get angry and suspect one person for letting a cat in to the house.

"ALPHONSE! Come here, now!" Edward yelled through the house. And soon his younger brother was standing there. Even though he was armor, he still looked kind of nervous. Al tried to laugh. "Hehe, I guess you have seen the cat?" "You damn right I have! Now, get it out!" Al looked like he wanted to cry. "But brother, it's evening now! And he doesn't have a home." The boy whined. "I don't care! It's an animal for God sake; it _knows_ how to survive outside." Edward tried to explain to his brother as calmly as he could, but it sort of failed when he had tried to do so hundred eighty times!

"Please brother, just for tonight! I can't let him out in dark." Al begged. Edward sighed and rubbed his temples. It was rare that Al gave Edward a headache, but when he did it was really tiring.

"Okay, fine. It can stay. But only for tonight. Tomorrow it has to be gone." Alphonse almost jumped out of excitement. "Thank you brother!" He said happily. Edward smiled. Well, at least he had made Al happy.

"His name is-"  
"Don't name it Al, or else it will just be harder to let go."

"But brother.. How am I then supposed to call after him?" "You don't have to. If you can't find the cat, then you don't have to find it again."  
"You're cruel, Edward." Al sighed.

"I am not. I am very generous. I just let the cat stay for tonight. So, is there any food?"

----------------------------------------------------

Edward was sitting at the table and was close to fall asleep. His head kept nodding and Al started to fear that his brother would hit his head down in the empty plate.

"Brother, you're tired. Go to bed." Edward didn't contradict him. He slowly got up and dragged himself to the bathroom, where he brushed his teethes. Al walked out and stood in the door way. "Brother, I fed the cat. I think I'll take a walk later tonight, okay?" Edward looked sleepily at Al. He didn't want Al to go out in the evening, but he didn't want to demand Al to stay here, when he couldn't sleep.

Edward spit out the toothpaste. "It's okay Al, just don't get kidnapped again." He said as he started to drag himself in to his bedroom. "Night." "Sleep well, Brother."

Edward crawled under the blanket and sighed heavily. He tensed all his muscles for a moment, and then relaxed completely. He had his automail arm over the blanket, so its cold metal didn't disturb him too much.

Shortly, or maybe hours later, he heard Al open and close the front door. Now, where all the light in the house was gone, it was completely dark.

Edward hoped he soon felt asleep. He was so tired, and everything already seemed blurry.

Something jumped up in his bed, but Edward was too tired to get shocked. Besides, it was just the black cat. The cat lay down with its paws under its body, and looked intently at Edward.

Edward sighed silently and closed his eyes. He was starting to drift off. He half opened his eyes again and looked into intense violet eyes with small pupils, with a few strands of long spiky hair over them…

Edward's eyes flew wide open, just to see the cat still looking at him. Edward told himself to relax. Envy wasn't there. Edward was just so tired, that he was starting to daydream. Edward looked a little suspicious on the cat, before he closed his eyes again and drifted of to sleep. Though, he did slightly feared that he would have nightmares, since he already saw Envy for him.

But actually, Edward didn't get nightmares. Not at all.

He was still in a place between dreams and real life. He tried to open his eyes half open again, but he couldn't see anything in the dark and his tiredness made his version blurry. Edward felt how someone gently moved him, so he lay on his back. He felt soft fingers slide slowly over his abs and caressed the skin. It was a nice feeling, and Edward felt blessed to have this kind of dream, even though he would be embarrassed over himself in the morning.

He felt a weight on his hip area that hold him down. Edward tried to see who it was, but the person suddenly leaned forward. Edward shivered slightly when he felt a ghostly blow in his ear. Soft lips pressed against his skin, right under the ear. Edward released a deep breath. It was such a nice feeling.

The lips slide over the jaw line, and then kisses started to trail down on the neck. Another deep breath was released, and this was more of a moan. The person seemed to freeze for a minute, but then the person placed Edward's hands over his head. Edward felt of the person placed hers, no his, own hands on the mattress and leaned forward.

Edward blinked slowly. He was so tired, and he couldn't wait till he felt fully asleep and let the dream take over completely.

Then he felt lips press against his own. It was a wonderful sensation, since lips are so soft and sensitive. Edward felt a tongue depart his lips and slide into his mouth. The tongue caressed the inside of Ed's mouth, and Edward's own tongue started to cares this unfamiliar, but welcomed, intruder.

Edward felt long fingers slide over his neck and up in his hair, before the hand pressed both the person and Edward closer to each other. Edward reached out a hand and tugged down in the person's spiky hair.

Wait… Spiky?!

.

"Brother, wake up."

Edward's eyes flew open and he found himself still in his room, just with more light.  
"Colonel just called. He wants to see you in an hour, so you better get up." The younger Elric said. Edward looked confused and a little shocked around in the room. It had just been a dream. He had dreamed about Envy. It was so wrong.

"Uhm… Yes, of course Al. Thank you for waking me." He said as he crawled out of bed.

"Brother, did you throw out the cat already?" Al asked in a slightly sad voice.  
"The wha- oh! No I haven't Al, it was here when I felt asleep."

Edward jumped in his clothes, hurried eating his breakfast, brushed his teethes and then he and Alphonse hurried to the Military's base.

And in a tree near them, someone was sitting in squatted possession, with a smirk on his face.

* * *

**A/N:** I saw this picture:

http:// lokaian . deviantart . com / art / Chat – surprise – 1 st – test - 48503742

And then I wanted to do a short one-shot. I might ad more things, but I am tired now, so I just let it finish like this. Hope you all liked it ^^


End file.
